1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a wireless charging device and system for an electronic device, e.g., a portable or wearable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless recharging refers to wirelessly recharging a battery. The battery may power, for example, a portable electronic device or another type of system or device. Wireless recharging may be performed by placing the battery on a charger, such as a charging pad. The battery is recharged wirelessly (e.g., without establishing a physical connection to a charging adapter or a power cable). Wireless recharging is also known as non-contact recharging.
In one arrangement, wireless recharging of a portable electronic device is performed in a one-to-one electromagnetically inductive manner between a primary coil of the portable electronic device and a secondary coil of a charger. However, since portable electronic devices (and especially wearable portable devices) have many different structures (e.g., curved, bent, etc.), it is quite difficult to charge the device using the one-to-one electromagnetically inductive method. For example, when the primary coil of the portable electronic device is not sufficiently close to the secondary coil of the charger due to bend or curve in the device, charging efficiency may be lowered or charging may not be properly achieved.